


Mio caro amico...

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles, lady oscar - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Epistolary, F/M, Friendship, Gen, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Una lettera dall'altra parte dell'Atlantico.





	Mio caro amico...

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We Are Out of Prompt. 16/08/2019 - 18/08/2019

  
“_Mio caro amico,_  
_Solo ora, dopo giorni di marcia, trovo il tempo per scrivervi e il sollievo che mi porta. _  
_Non vi tedierò parlandovi delle nostre vittorie. Mi sono dilungato a narrarne fino allo sfinimento alla nostra cara Monsieur Oscar e ciò che mi spinge a scrivervi non è certo il desiderio di cercare lodi per un’impresa che ci rende fieri ma che, al tempo stesso, mette a dura prova la nostra sopportazione. Voi sapete la verità. Sono qui per fuggire da ciò che non riesco ad affrontare. Non sono un eroe e, a volte, mi rendo conto che il mio è stato un atto di codardia ed egoismo._  
_Essere un ufficiale non mi mette al sicuro. Sono qui per combattere per l’indipendenza delle Colonie e non per nascondermi dietro un’uniforme. Ma le pallottole che fischiano intorno a me, le imboscate, le ferite di moschetto e il fango che rende pesante il passo mi portano a pensare._  
_E questo è il motivo per cui vi invio questa lettera come postilla a quella che ho scritto per Oscar. Stranamente, con voi mi viene più facile sentirmi insicuro. Quando si tratta di Oscar è come se avessi sempre il bisogno di dimostrarmi alla sua altezza e sappiamo bene quanto la nostra comune amica sia inarrivabile. È come se avesse con sé sia la spada che l’aureola, mi capite?_  
_Ma non vi fate scrupolo se doveste ritenere giusto farle leggere questa mia missiva. Per interposta persona può dirsi diretta a entrambi._  
_Mio caro Andrè, a molti ciò che sto per dirvi potrebbe apparire una follia, ma in questo inferno di morte le uniche persone che vorrei al mio fianco, le uniche con le quali mi sentirei al sicuro, per le quali darei la vita e alle quali affiderei la mia, siete voi due, un popolano dallo spirito più nobile di molti aristocratici e una donna più coraggiosa di qualunque uomo io abbia mai conosciuto._  
_Mi auguro di potervi riabbracciare entrambi, al più presto. Mi auguro altresì che il mio desiderio di combattere al vostro fianco non si realizzi mai, perché vorrà dire che non verrà versato altro sangue._  
_E mi concedo il privilegio di considerarvi entrambi i miei più cari amici._  
_Ricordatemi nelle vostre preghiere._  
_Con eterno affetto e gratitudine._

_Hans Axel Von Fersen._”

  
\- E c’è chi lo reputa solo un donnaiolo ben vestito e senza spina dorsale … - mormorò Oscar versandosi altro vino e rendendogli la lettera. -Comunque è vero. A me ha raccontato solo di battaglie e vittorie. Non è strano?  
\- No, affatto. – Che Oscar non capisse non lo sorprese affatto. Lei viveva in bilico e costringeva chi le stava accanto a fare lo stesso. – Nonostante tutto, credo sia impossibile per lui dimenticare chi sei davvero. Per questo non può aprirsi del tutto. D’altro canto, è a te che confida i segreti sul suo amore illecito.  
Oscar lo guardò come se volesse pugnalarlo con gli occhi. - Le tue oscene insinuazioni ti mettono a rischio, André. E comunque… - Esitò come se la domanda che le pungeva la lingua fosse troppo feroce per lasciala uscire. – Credi che lui tema il fatto che io non sia un uomo da ogni punto di vista?  
\- Tu non sei un uomo da nessun punto di vista – le fece notare. – Non importa se tutti fingono di non accorgersene. Prima che tu decida di prendermi a pugni, sappi che non sei neppure una donna come le altre. Io credo semplicemente che tu sia perfetta. Forse troppo, per il mondo in cui viviamo. Forse troppo perfino per il nostro caro Fersen.  
\- Sei abile a trasformare un insulto in un complimento, André. – Oscar stava sorridendo. La tempesta sembrava scongiurata. – Sai, lui ha ragione. Io so cosa vuol dire averti vicino nel momento del pericolo. E non vorrei nessun altro.  
\- Ma si sbaglia su qualcos’altro- le disse André sorridendo a sua volta. – Tu sei molto di più che una spada e un’aureola.


End file.
